The Stupid Lies that Shaped Our Lives
by SearchingForThatBlueBox
Summary: My name is Jason Lane-Kent. My life has been surrounded by lies and more lies. Future JLA reader, this is my telling of how the truth came to be and how it shaped my life. Three shot.
1. Lucy White

This is a three part one shot. It's just a little something that came to me today. Hope you enjoy it. It is a little different. It's in Jason's POV.

Lucy White

I'm tired of all there stupid lies! Even after Dad risked his life to save the world mom was still angry about him taking away her memories. It's been 8 years! Richard and mom are still together. I call him that now. It just doesn't seem right calling him dad when I had a real one. Dad still works at The Daily Planet. I used to spend only weekends with him but now since I'm old enough to stay home if he has to leave we do week about. Everybody at the bullpen knows that Clark Kent is my dad. When I was nine I asked my mom to change my name to Lane-Kent and she did. I think she stays with Richard to spite my dad. I have a little sister now. She looks just like my mom, but she has the same eyes as me and the same eyes as my dad. I don't think my mom intended me to know, but I know. She was kidnapped two years ago by Luthor. It had been a trap for my dad. He tortured my dad for a month. Things happened there, I guess. They were rescued by Richard and the police. I don't know why my mom went back to Richard but my dad was pretty depressed after that. Nine months later my sister was born. My dad thought that he would never be able to have my mom back, especially since she had a child with someone else. He's so dense sometimes. He didn't even suspect once that the baby was his. I knew though, and I think Richard had his suspicions. I don't know why my mom hates my dad so much; I've told her so many times to get over it. She's stubborn, I guess. Lucy is a ball of energy; she just learned how to walk recently. She likes to cause trouble, she even broke mom's favourite coffee mug. Even though she gets the attention now I still love her to pieces. I just wish that mom and dad would fix things so that Lucy's life doesn't get messed up too and dad doesn't miss too much of her life.

"Jason, your mom needs your help!" Richard yelled out.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Ever since Lucy was born I've been an afterthought to him. It's like, because he thinks Lucy is his daughter the boy he thought was his son doesn't matter that much anymore.

"One second!" I say, getting up from the bed.

"Now!" He yells out. I hate it when parent's do that. Does it really matter if I go now or in a minute? No, but they are impatient. I run down the stairs faster than Richard can see. He jumps back in surprise when he sees me there standing before him.

"You know the rules Jason. No powers in the house." Richard said. I roll my eyes.

"Whatever." I mumble.

"Your mom and I are going out tonight. Can you watch your sister?" He asks. Objection!

"But, I'm going to Dad's tonight! You guys know this. It's Friday!"

"One night is not the end of the world, Jason." My mom says, rolling her eyes. Lucy isn't far behind. Richard sighs.

"You can take her to Clark's tonight. We'll pick her up in the morning." Richard says. My mom has a horrified look on her face. Good.

"Okay." I say, speeding into her room, grabbing her stuff and going back to them with the bags before they can even blink. My mom looks upset, Richard looks annoyed and Lucy is clapping at me. I pick her up.

"Bye mom." I kiss her on the cheek.

"Jason, wait." She gives me a look. It means be careful. I smile and roll my eyes.

Richard kisses Lucy on the cheek and so does mom. I speed off, out the door and into my dad's apartment. He's getting supper ready and has his glasses off and a flannel shirt. Nobody except for me and Grand-ma see the real Clark Kent. If only mom knew how cool he was. He turns around. He always knows when I'm there. He tilts his head to the side at seeing Lucy.

"Babysitting."

"Oh." He nods.

"Hi Lucy." He says in a baby voice. I don't know why adults talk to babies like that it's childish and embarrassing. Lucy giggles and grabs dad's hair. He takes her into his arms. Well, if my mom wouldn't tell him the truth then I would... soon.

"Do you want to watch supper and I'll keep the little one entertained?" Dad asks. I nod.

He goes on the ground and plays with Lucy. Dad loves kids and I know that he hates that he missed out on so much of my childhood. It wasn't fair that mom was doing this again. My cell phone rang. T was Connor. He was the party animal, he always wanted me to go, but I always refused. It wasn't fun watching people puke and stumble everywhere and it wasn't fun because alcohol didn't affect me.

"You should go." Dad says over my shoulder. I jump back in surprise.

"I don't want to. Don't be nosy." I tell him.

"This is an invasion of privacy, dad." He laughs at me.

"And you don't do the same thing? You hacked my e-mail and tried setting me up with Cat. That was disastrous." He said. My cheeks turned red with embarrassment. Yep, that was definitely a failure. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I said. I ran to the door and opened it. A red head stood at our door. She was pretty and looked about dad's age. Lana. I knew from the stories dad told me.

"Oh, hello?" Lana said in surprise.

"Hi, you're Lana, right? My dad's inside. I'll get him." I said. Lana looked at me in shock.

"You're his son?"

"Yeah. Jason." I said, extending my hand. She took it and shook my hand. I saw my dad coming out of the corner of my eye. He heard the whole thing. He gave Lucy to me.

"Hi Lana, come in." He said cheerfully, he had his glasses back on.

"This is a surprise." Lana blushed slightly.

"Perry White sent me here because he knew I knew you. I work at the Daily Planet, now. I'm your new intern."

Dad smiled warmly at her. I could hear Lana's heart beat speed up. Lucy wriggled in my arms. I held to her tighter.

"I didn't know you had children." She exclaimed.

Oh shit, I thought, as Lucy wriggled again harder, I lost my grip on her and she fell face first. I dove for her at the same time Dad did, but I hit Dad out of the way by accident. Lucy hit the ground. Dad grabbed her as she cried in his arms. He brought her to the couch and checked for injuries. I already knew there wouldn't be any.

"Thank God." Lana said afterwards. She looked petrified.

"My ex once dropped Ricky down the stairs and broke his arm."

"Who's Ricky?" I ask.

"My son. He's twenty now. How time flies by." She said in a far off voice.

"How old are you, young man?" She asked.

"Thirteen." I said proudly. She smiled.

"Ah, the age of rebellion." Dad only smiled at her. This conversation was going absolutely nowhere.

"I'm going to go to the store with Luce. See ya." I said going out the door.

"Jason, she just fell. That's not a good idea." He gave me a look. She's not like us. You are so wrong, I thought.

"Chill dad, I know what I'm doing." I walked out the door. I could hear Lana telling him that my 'rebellion' was already starting. Whatever.

I was at the little play ground area when I spotted two people from my school. I hid behind a huge guy. Being five foot seven, it was usually hard to hide, but this guy was really huge. He was even bigger then my dad. They spotted me anyway.

"Hey four eyes! Playing little kiddy games?" They taunted me. I didn't answer them; they were jerks and didn't deserve my attention.

I heard Lucy squeal beside me. I picked her up and walked past the bullies.

I walked back home with Lucy asleep in my arms. Lana was gone and supper was on the table.

"I'll grab her and put her in the spare room." Dad said. Lucy opened her eyes slightly and hugged dad around the neck.

"Dada." She said, loud and clear. It was her first time ever saying that word. Dad froze in his spot and I could tell that he wished he was her dada. But you are! I wanted to yell at him. Dad put Lucy in the bed.

"Let's eat." He said. Soon after he had to go away on a save. He wasn't back for the rest of the night. But, I was pretty used to it.

I knock at the door woke me up in the morning. I got out of my Batman covered bed and groggily walked to the door.

"Mom?" I said. She was dressed in a pink shirt and jogging pants. Not her usual attire.

"Is Lucy up?"

"No." I say looking at my watch. "It's seven it the morning, mom. She doesn't wake up until eight. You know that. Did you and Richard have a fight?" Mom sighed, that meant yes. I signalled for her to come in.

"Your engagement has been on the rocks ever since dad got back eight year ago. Why don't you just break it off? It's better for all of us."

"But, Lucy." She started.

"I know as much as you do that Lucy isn't... doesn't factor in that." I looked through the wall into dad's room. He wasn't back yet.

"You should tell dad. He deserves to know. You can't take her away from him. He already feels bad enough that he missed five years of my life." Mom shook her head.

"Jason." She said in a warning tone.

"If you don't then I will."

"No, you won't. If you do... Richard will be so broken." She pleaded with me.

"You've tried to make up for your lies for eight years with him. You're always focused on making him happy, but you're making dad miserable." I said stubbornly.

"Jason please..." She pleaded.

"It's not my place to tell." I said finally.

"But until you tell him I'm going to stay here. I can't live in a house where you lie and hurt people. So choose. Me or lies."

"Jason you can't do that. Your dad and I have an agreement. It's a week about. I'm not changing that."

"Try to stop me, mom. You wouldn't even be able to catch me."

"Jason that's enough."

"What are you going to do when Lucy starts to have powers?"

"We'll figure it out." She said stubbornly.

I heard a chair scrape loudly in the kitchen. Shit, I didn't hear him come in. When I walked into the kitchen there was a smashed chair on the ground. Dad was nowhere to be seen. Mom started to cry. I walked to the balcony and looked out. Dad had probably gone for a flight. I took off my useless glasses and jumped off the balcony. I flew upwards. This ability was pretty new. I had learned how to fly a few months ago. Flying was still a little iffy. I could picture my mom looking out the window at me. Like father, like son, she was probably thinking. She didn't know I could fly, I hadn't told her yet. She'll probably be angry with me when I got back. I found Dad looking at a cloud angrily, his eyes were red.

"Dad?" I said touching his shoulder. When he looked at me his eyes weren't red anymore.

"Is it true?" He asked. I nodded. There was really nothing else to say. It was up to mom to tell him the rest.

He clenched his fists together and the muscles in his neck tightened. He wanted to yell, I know, but instead he shot fire from his eyes into the cloud.

"Lies are so stupid!" I said getting angry. Why couldn't people just tell the truth?

I joined my dad in the fire shooting. Soon our rage was gone.

"We should go back." I told him. We went back to the apartment.

Mom was on the couch, her eyes puffy and red. She looked at dad worriedly and then at me.

"Why didn't you tell me you could fly?" She asked softly. She was hurt that I hadn't told her. I could tell she was scared that I was getting closer to dad and getting farther away from her. But she had been doing the same to me.

"Lois." Dad said angrily. He looked away from her and then looked back at her again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, grinding his teeth.

"I don't know." She whispered.

"After everything that happened to us at the compound I was ready to leave Richard and be with you. But once I saw him come to me... he loves me. I couldn't hurt him. Not like..."

"I hurt you." He finished. Mom nodded.

"When I found out I was pregnant I told Richard the baby was his. I know how much he wanted a child of his own..."

"You did everything to please him. But, did you think about how this would affect me, Jason, Lucy and yourself? You're going to hurt Richard even more now. He partly raised two children with you Lois, thinking they were his, but they're mine." Dad said. He still looked shocked.

"I'll tell him." She said defeated.

"Keep Lucy here with you. I'm going to tell him tonight. The sooner the better. Right?" She asked unsure.

Dad looked away from her. He was still super angry. Mom left feeling dejected, I'm sure. But she deserved it.

**End of part one of my three shot. Please review!**


	2. Hell Hath No Fury Like Martha Kent

Thanks for the reviews! Here's part two of three. Hope you enjoy!

Hell Hath No Fury Like Martha Kent

Mom came back to the apartment three hours later with a suitcase and red, puffy eyes. Dad had gone to work. He had called Perry and told him he didn't need the day off. He was too angry at mom to face her yet.

"What did he say?" I asked her. She gave me a defeated look.

"What do you think, Jason? He's heartbroken." She sat on the couch, deflated.

"What's going to happen to the house?"

"We're selling it. None of us wants to live there. Richard will stay there until the house is sold. We're getting the rest of our stuff tomorrow. Maybe Lucy has a spear room and she'll let me stay there. Lucy, your sister, could stay in that room with me and... you can stay here until I find my own place." Mom looked lost and broken. For the first time in my life I felt sorry for her.

"You can stay here, mom. No matter how angry dad is, he's not going to let you be homeless. And he'd want to spend as much time possible with Lucy." Mom looked doubtful.

"After everything that I've hidden from Clark, I wouldn't be surprised if he let me be homeless. I deserve it." Lois Lane, admitting she was wrong. Now, that was rare.

"Mamamama." Lucy was up from her nap. Mom pushed herself up from the couch and went to the guest room. It was midnight when dad got back. I heard him slip through the patio door. Mom was asleep on the couch and Lucy was in the guest bedroom. I went to go greet dad but was shocked by what I saw. Dad picked mom up from the couch, still sleeping, and brought her into his room. He came back to the living room with his pyjamas on and laid down on the couch. Even if he was angry, he was always a gentleman. I snuck from my hiding place and tip toed to the couch.

"Are you still awake?" I whispered to him. He opened his eyes. He looked annoyed.

"I wasn't a second ago."

"Sorry." I apologized quickly. I know how little sleep he gets.

"Can mom stay here until she gets an apartment or something?" Dad looked at me for a long time before he answered.

"Yeah." He finally said.

"Thanks." I whispered back. I hugged him tightly. He hugged me back and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight, Jason."

"Night, dad." I walked back to my room, finally able to sleep soundly. Morning came all too quickly for me. I wake up when the sun rises like dad. It's impossible to sleep because I'm like a solar powered battery. By the time the sun's up I'm fully charged and ready to go. Lucy was like that too. I could hear her laughing in her room. Mom was probably not up yet. I got up from the bed and went to go see Lucy. But dad was already there, changing her. I tried sneaking out of the room before dad saw me.

"Do you want to go visit grand-ma today?" He asked me without turning around. I went into the room.

"Sure. What do you think she'll say about Lucy?" I asked a little uneasily. Dad shrugged.

"We'll tell her the truth and she'll react and we'll deal with it then." I looked at dad. He picked up Lucy and carried her into the living room.

"Mom isn't coming, is she?" I asked looking at his room. It would be too weird if mom came.

"No." He said quickly. "Lois will meet grand-ma when she's not going to murder her." I smiled.

I knocked on the bedroom door and walked into dad's room. He was usually pretty tidy, but mom had put her dirty clothes on the ground and her stuff was everywhere. I shook her awake.

"Mum, we're going to Smallville, okay?" Mom nodded and swatted me away.

"You told her?" Dad asked when I walked out of her. I nodded.

"Do you want to go flying?" Dad cooed to Lucy. She giggled at him and clapped her hands. Dad changed into his suit, much to Lucy's delight and picked her up. Dad walked to the balcony, made sure no one was looking and then took off. I looked behind myself and took off after him. Lucy giggled the whole way to Smallville and held Dad's cape between her chubby hands. Her nose and eyes were running and she had drool coming out of her mouth. Babies are gross. We landed behind the barn and dad changed again. He put on his glasses and then looked over at me nervously.

"Ready?" I nodded. He turned Lucy towards him and then frowned. He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped her face. I ran towards the yellow house, smelling the freshly baked cookies. I ran into the house and hugged my grand-ma.

"Jason! Well this is a surprise." She smiled and hugged me back.

"This is nothing compared to who else is here." I said. Dad still wasn't in the house. I think he was procrastinating. I popped my head through the door.

"Dad! Come on!" I just wanted cookies. Dad came through the door. Lucy was babbling away. He set her on the ground. She walked towards me and I picked her up.

"Who's this?" Grand-ma asked smiling. She extended her arms out to Lucy and grabbed her from me. She kissed Lucy on the cheek and then looked at her. I could tell Dad was holding his breath and so was I. She spotted what we were waiting for her to see; Lucy's eyes. Grand-ma looked in my eyes and then dad's.

"Clark Kent!" She yelled out. She passed me the baby. She walked up to dad and hit his arm repeatedly as she spoke.

"First I don't find out about Jason until he's five and now this little girl! Why didn't you tell me you had another child?" She was so angry her face had turned red. She kept hitting dad.

"Please tell me her mother is Lois Lane and not another woman." She pleaded.

"Her mother is Lois, mom. There isn't and will never be another woman." Dad said sadly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked. Tears were falling down her cheeks and she sat down dejectedly on the couch.

"I'm your mother." She whispered to him.

"I didn't know ma. Not until last night." He sat next to her and looked just as sad.

"You're not saying that she kept this from you, are you?" She asked horrified. Dad nodded sadly, not meeting her eyes.

"How could she do that to you?" She got up angrily.

"Pass me the phone, Jason dear." She said calmly to me. I did.

"Ma, you can't call her. She doesn't live with Richard anymore. She moved out last night and is staying over at my place until she finds her own. She feels bad enough about this anyway." Grand-ma looked over at Lucy sadly. She started dialling dad's number. Dad's phone rang at the same time.

"Hello?"

"_Where's my daughter? Tell me you have her! I looked everywhere for her and I can't find her."_ Mom was on the line. She sounded scared.

"Lois calm down. She's right here with me. Didn't Jason tell you we were leaving?"

"_I don't remember that."_ I heard mom say softly. Grand-ma snatched the phone from dad's hands.

"Mom!" He exclaimed.

"Lois?"

"_Yes?"_ I could tell mom was puzzled.

"How could you keep an old woman's grand-daughter away from her? What if I had died and never seen her? Now, young lady, I know my son has made his fair share of mistakes but he's a good father and a good man. What, in your right mind, possessed from keeping this a secret?" Grand-ma was still angry. I didn't want to be around while this unfolded. So I grabbed Lucy and headed for the kitchen. I grabbed a cookie and handed it to Lucy. She slobbered all over it but couldn't seem to chew it. I grabbed one and popped it into my mouth.

"Mom and dad are a little crazy. You'll find that out for yourself when you're older. Just... stay young for a little while and you won't have to deal with their drama."

"_Martha, I...I don't know. He broke my heart and... I wanted to return the favour. I know what I did was wrong and I was going to tell him the truth. But then Richard got so excited and I couldn't break his heart and now I've made things a million times worst."_ I tried blocking out my mom's voice but it was useless. I heard grand-ma sigh.

"_Then I want to meet you for real. I need to know the mother of my grand-children."_ Oh no! If mom came here things would be... weird, to say the least. I heard dad object to this idea. But grand-ma was his mom and everyone has to listen to their mom's even if they are grown up. Grand-ma hung up the phone.

"What are you doing sitting there? Go get her!" Grand-ma exclaimed. This was going to get weird.

Lucy walked towards me with the cookie still in her mouth. It was crumbling and sagging with spit. Grand-ma came into the kitchen and gave me a disapproving look.

"Jason, sweetheart, your sister is too little to have a cookie. She could choke on it." Hmm, I hadn't thought of that.

"Grand-ma, things are going to get really awkward when mom gets here." She laughed at me and ate a cookie.

"_Clark Kent I know I deserve the worst kind of punishment but you're mother is going to kill me with a frying pan! Please Clark I'm really sorry. You know I am. Don't make me go."_ She sounded like a little child. I burst out laughing, cookie crumbs going everywhere. Grand-ma gave me a questioning look.

"Mom... thinks you're going to... kill her with...a frying pan!" I said between laughing. Grand-ma smiled satisfied at having scared my mom.

_"Lois, let's just get this over with."_ Dad's tone was cold. He was still angry with her.

_"No, Clark please. Clark!"_ There was a whooshing sound and I heard dad land outside.

"They're here." I tell grand-ma. She smiles and wipes her hands on her apron. I look outside. Mom is struggling against dad.

"Lois." Grand-ma says walking outside. Mom stops struggling and straightens her shirt.

"Mrs. Kent." She says extending her hand. "I've heard so much about you."

Grand-ma ignores her hand and hugs her instead much to our surprise. I decide it isn't that risky to go outside and grab Lucy. Lucy sees mom and smiles, extending her hands. Mom walks up to her and grabs her.

"She looks a lot like you." Grand-ma says.

"Yeah, but she's got her daddy's eyes." Mom says looking at dad. There's a ghost of a smile on his face and pride in his eyes.

"Lois, dear, you must understand that what you did not only hurt Clark but other people as well."

"Yes, I know that now. Thank you." Mom says sincerely.

"We must move on with life. Clark, go set the plates for breakfast. Jason take your sister and go help your father. I need to talk with your mother."

I did as she told. I didn't listen to the conversation, I didn't want to. But when Mom and Grand-ma came back into the house they were smiling and laughing, but they had red puffy eyes. We ate as a family for the first time and it felt really nice. Life was finally starting to straighten itself out.

**Reviews= inspiration!**


	3. Dear Reader

So, I've changed the ending a little bit and made it a little longer. But not that much has been changed. So if you already read the ending then you probably don't need to read again lol

Dear Reader

I wish I could say that life was easy from that point on, but being Superman's son, that's impossible. When I arrived at The Daily Planet after school, Dad and Richard were in a heated fight. At that moment, my Dad being Superman didn't intimidate Richard at all. I give him props for that. They were making a scene. Mom looked embarrassed and so was I. Richard swung at Dad. I don't know why 'cause he would've just broken his hand. Dad dodged out of the way, making it look like he accidentally tripped out of the way. Don't ask me how he did that but he did.

"Dad, Richard!" I yelled out. That made them stop and look my way.

"Stop it! This is stupid!"

"Stay out of it Jason, this doesn't concern you." Richard said coolly.

"Like hell it doesn't!" I yelled out. Richard pierced his lips together and glared at me. I glared right back. Dad gave me a warning look. I grudgingly looked away and fixed my glasses that had slightly fallen off my face. I stomped away from them and glared at all the reporters watching me.

Obviously this would cause more newsworthy gossip, like it had when they found out I was Clark Kent's son. At seven I was forced to wear glasses like my dad because people made remarks about me looking like Superman. The day I stepped into the bullpen with those glasses, there was no doubt about it. I was Clark Kent's son. Richard got sympathetic looks, mom had gotten glares from the women and jealous looks from the men and my dad got slaps on the back and flirtatious women following him.

Lana was standing next to mom, they were watching from the crowd, looking concerned. Mom looked like she was ready to step in at any moment. The issue was resolved a few moments later when Perry yelled at everyone to get back to work.

Richard glared at dad as he walked away. The small crowd that was left behind looked at me and Dad with curiosity. The news hungry folks wanted a story or at least a juicy bit of gossip to spread around.

Lana looked sympathetically at Richard. All she knew was that Mum and Richard had called off the engagement. She probably thought mum had an affair with Dad or something that caused the engagement to crumble... wait that is the reason the engagement crumbled. I chuckled to myself. Dad gave a quizzical look. I just shook my head and said:

"I'm late for school.", and hurriedly walked to the elevators.

About a week later I heard that Dad and Richard had gone up to the roof of the Daily Planet to have a "discussion". Richard came back with a broken hand. He probably hit Dad and snapped a bone. He should've known better by then.

Things were still pretty tense at The Daily Planet for the next few months, but things didn't seem as intense as they were before the confrontation. Dad never told us what they talked about, so to this day I still don't know. I wish mind reading was one of our abilities. It's sad really.

Richard sold our old house a couple of months later. Mom and Dad were finally getting along and by getting along I mean, having a discussion without biting each other's head off. They still didn't trust each other and with good reason. Lucy started to form full sentences at that point. Her first full sentence was: "Momma plugged toilet", I had yelled that at dad in the morning in frustration. I burst out laughing. We were in the mall at Christmas time and it was packed. A couple of old ladies snickered at us as they passed by. Mom and Dad were so embarrassed.

Lucy also grew to love to go flying with Dad and I. Mom was terrified of the day she'd learn to fly on her own.

Lana and Richard started dating a year after the break-up. They got married two years after that and had their own child. Kyle Perry White. Once he was born it was like all Richard's grudges against mom and dad were wiped clean. He had become Uncle Richard to Lucy and me.

Five years after that mom and dad finally got married. They did everything backwards, I think. Adults just don't make any sense. My brother, Johnny was born a year after that. From the day I was born to now, at twenty two my life is still as crazy as ever.

I do the odd save when dad can't make it and I have my own costume. Word was starting to get out that there was a new superhero in town. As much as I love being Superman's son, I prefer being Lois Lane and Clark Kent's son. I know, you must be shaking your head at me thinking they're the same person. To me they're not. Superman is a superhero, Clark Kent is Dad.

So, person from the future, though my life has been crazy and filled with a crazy amount of lies, they shaped me into the person that I am today. Without these lies my family's life wouldn't be where it is today. Even though this segment only tells of a small part of my life, it is very important to me. These are the stupid lies that shaped our lives.


End file.
